Toxic
by AliceXS
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han imaginado que tienen la misión de salvar al mundo y al mismo tiempo, deben llegar a tiempo a su cita con su novia en un solo día? Pues verdaderamente suena complicado. Pero para el protagonista de nuestra historia, el agente Raimundo Pedrosa, todo es posible. ¿Quieren saber como lo hizo? ¡Entren y lean! (fic corto dedicado a Raimundo en su día especial).


**A/N: ¡Hey, hey, Xiaoliners! Ante ustedes una corta historia para romper la rutina, un tributo especial dedicado a nuestro sexy monje brasileiro Raimundo Pedrosa porque... ¿alguien tiene una pequeña idea de qué día es hoy? ¿el día después de reyes? Sí, pero no viene al caso, ¿es martes? Ajá, pero hay algo más, ¿qué hoy es 7 de enero de 2014? Tienen razón, pero esa no es la respuesta correcta. ¿Se rinden? Hoy es 7 de enero del 2014, es el día en que se le conmemora a San Raimundo, santo de... de algo. Y bueno, nos pareció de mal gusto si ignorábamos que este día pertenece a nuestro Raimundito así que en colaboración con Adrilauris2508 (¡créditos para ella! Wiiii) hemos decidido escribir este especial en honor a nuestro personaje favorito Raimundo. A él le hubiera encantado venir para comentar su estupenda actuación, pero una multitud de fangirls lo arrolló camino hacia acá. Hubiera subido antes el material, pero es que me enteré hoy una noticia que me dejó consternada: Ayer fue asesinada una de mis actrices favoritas y yo no podía ignorar este hecho insólito. El fic está inspirado en el vídeo musical **_**Toxic**_** de **_**Britney Spears**_** (mi cantante favorita, ¡yay!), **_**Skyfall**_** de **_**Adele**_** (esta canción hace maravillas cuando quieres hacer un fic de espías) y un juego de mi PC. Sin más preámbulos, ¡disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Toxic<strong>

_7 de enero del 2024 _

_Río de Janeiro, Brasil _

El sol ardía, extendía sus enormes brasas sobre la ciudad de Río de Janeiro, abrazándolos en una enrarecida oleada de calor. Por radio, los meteorólogos anunciaron que se extendía sobre el país una terrible temporada de calor que acaecería durante un prolongado período. La gente salía de la seguridad de sus casas con ropas desabrigadas para refrescarse. Unos vecinos asomaban sus cabezas por las ventanas, ventilándose. Nada se vendía más que las bebidas frías. Parecía un típico día caluroso y transitado en el país de la Samba. Hay muchos turistas, recorriendo las calles, paseando en teleférico, pero la mayoría de la gente está en el mayor centro de atención de Río. El Cristo Redentor. Hombres, mujeres y niños se toman fotos con la enorme figura de Jesucristo, de 40 metros de altura. La maravilla del lugar. No obstante nosotros nos trasladaremos, en específico, a una instalación del gobierno brasileiro. Donde una fortaleza de titanio se levanta, en su interior resguarda una fuente de plutonio o el nombre que utilizaban para despistar a los incautos: El Dragón Zafiro*, éste estaba siendo protegido por un sinfín de centinelas, cámaras de seguridad y rayos láseres de manos enemigas que quieren apoderarse del químico para la elaboración de sus macabros planes. Pero alguien ha podido franquear la seguridad, sin ninguna complicación, y robar el plutonio. Se desconoce quién es la mente maestra que está detrás del siniestro y qué planea hacer con el Dragón Zafiro, pero sea lo que sea debían descubrirlo y detenerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde para el mundo. Y solo un agente de alto rango, especializado en el arte de la deducción y gran sentido de la ley y la justicia podrá averiguarlo. Esa fue la misión comisionada al agente secreto de nuestra historia: Raimundo Pedrosa, un apuesto joven de unos veintiséis años aproximadamente, de ojos verdes cautivadores, su piel es cetrina y bronceada por las horas que ha estado bajo el sol, ancho de torso y espalda lo suficiente para hacer desmayar a cualquier chica, el cuerpo cuidadosamente esculpido en el gimnasio, nativo de Río de Janeiro y el primogénito de padres espías que han servido durante años a la OSCH (Organización Secreta Christy Hui). Aparentemente es el surfista predilecto (y amado) de casa para quienes son fanáticos de los campeonatos que tienen lugar en las olas a la vista de todos, pero cuando el deber llama es uno de los mejores agentes secretos de la OSCH dirigido por el Comandante Fung.

Infiltrado como un simple empleado del mantenimiento, empujando su carro de la limpieza. Nuestro agente encubierto consigue ingresar a la instalación cuando se asegura que no haya moros en la costa, entra por la puerta. Hummm, cerrada, pero eso no es problema. Destapa la cubierta de su carrito, se arremanga sus mangas y en su brazo izquierdo se descubre un reloj de muñeca que luce común y corriente, pero en realidad es capaz de producir rayos láseres, derretir el picaporte y avanzar. Raimundo se desprende de su bigote falso, lanza su gorrito y se quita su braga blanca que lo distingue como parte del personal de mantenimiento. Debajo tenía un mono térmico, un traje experimental. Rociando un polvo de un frasco que parece una pintura blanca en aerosol, los rayos láseres se hacen visibles y el agente secreto logra atravesarlos fácilmente dando piruetas, saltos acrobáticos y vueltas canelas. El agente Pedrosa cuenta con un reloj de muñeca que suministra un mapa digital de la zona, disparar láseres y a su vez permite contactar directamente con el cuartel secreto de la OCHS, y por supuesto dar la hora. El uranio está a dos pasillos más adelante, debía tomar el corredor a la derecha para acercarse. Deslizándose por debajo, deja atrás en cuestión de segundos las cámaras de seguridad que lentamente van girando. Los guardias que deberían monitorear cualquier actividad sospechosa, en la pantalla central tienen un vídeo de un gato rapeando y mientras comen palomitas de maíz, se ríen. Sin hacer ruido, Raimundo pasa los guardias. Se oculta tras una caja cuando oye silbar a otro guardia en custodia. Se marcha y Raimundo tiene acceso libre a la cámara dónde unos rayos láseres deberían estar cuidando el uranio. Escrutó su entorno. Raimundo nota que los rayos láseres fueron apagados por un dispositivo que provocaría un cortocircuito en el sistema de vigilancia. Qué interesante, es su primer pensamiento, lo que quiere decir que está retando a un genio tecnológico. Si lo arrancaba, seguramente notarían que faltaba esta pieza o activaría una alarma y los guardias vendrían hacia acá. Así que sacó una mini cámara espía, y le tomó una serie de fotografías.

-Ping se divertirá de lo lindo –se dijo a sí mismo, lanzando el flash por última vez. Escuchó el crujido de una puerta. Los centinelas venían conversando tranquilamente, ni percibieron a Raimundo encaramado en el techo, escondido. Se bajó de un salto. Ahora, a salir de aquí. El agente dio un paso de regreso cuando pisó algo. Revisó debajo de su zapato, lo sacó y le echó una mirada: Era una postal de unas catacumbas egipcias. Él sonrió, satisfecho con su trabajo. Inteligente, pero algo torpe y descuidado el susodicho criminal.

_Tokio, Japón_

En un fino restaurant en el que sirven la más cara champagne y los platillos más exquisitos, los meseros vestidos con traje de etiqueta, los clientes traían puestos sus mejores galas. Una hermosa señorita arropada con un vestido rojo pegado a su esbelta silueta, antes de entrar se miró de nuevo en el espejo de su polvo compacto, asegurándose que ni un cabello quedara fuera de lugar de su moño (fue a la peluquería especialmente a arreglarse para su cita de esa noche), el rímel resaltaba sus rizadas pestañas y sus ojos azules, se aplicó una sombra suave color rojo oscuro y un tenue bronceado sobre sus párpados, sus labios carnosos como dos pétalos de rosa roja, la chica seleccionó el lápiz labial más seductor de su set de maquillaje, se echó nuevamente polvo compacto en sus pómulos y se adecentó su vestido rojo. Tanto el traje, los zapatos de tacón aguja altos como la cartera negra que colgaba en su hombro eran nuevos. Se acercó a recepción y allí le indicaron en que mesa su novio hizo reserva. Era un lugar bonito y elegante. El mantel blanco, la vajilla de plata, el florero (tulipanes amarillos y violetas que expedían un olor delicioso) en el centro de la mesa. Dejó su bolsito a un lado. Su novio no había llegado. Miró de reojo el reloj de pared. Bueno, nunca ha sido puntual en ninguna de sus citas ni el rey de la responsabilidad. Seguramente estaba por llegar. Además su intuición le decía que hoy sería diferente. Cuando formalizaron la cita le dijo que tendría una sorpresa para ella. Y llevaban saliendo un año, aunque últimamente no llegaba a tiempo a sus compromisos, todo marchaba de mil maravillas, estaba cien por ciento segura que era él era el indicado, podía pensar lo obvio nada más. Sólo quedaba esperar, impacientemente.

_El Cairo, Egipto_

Nos introducimos al árido terreno egipcio. El agente Pedrosa montaba un camello. Se había cambiado de indumentaria para la ocasión. Vestía una túnica roja larga, cubrió su rostro con un velo beis impidiendo que la arena le pegara en la cara. Se llevó la mano al oído cuando oyó un pitido. Listo para recibir nueva orden. El agente Crudo, desde su actual posición en El Cairo pudo averiguar sobre un mercado negro donde personas de todas partes del mundo vienen a comprar objetos de dudosa procedencia. La agencia sospecha que son robadas y es posible que el uranio sea uno de ellos. Debían investigar. Acariciando la cabeza del animal, el protagonista distingue a lo lejos una ciudad. El fin de su recorrido. Estaciona el camello y se baja del animal entrando en la ciudad. Una muchedumbre de personas ataviadas con sus ropas tradicionales caminan de un lado a otro, comprando o se dirigen a sus casas y cierran la puerta. Escudriñó con la mirada, el agente Crudo era fácil de diferenciar de otros por su característica calva, pero en esta oportunidad todos tenían cubierta la cabeza. En otro punto, un hombre gordo con turbante ridículo va caminando cuando tropieza con una señorita.

-Lo siento –alcanza a decir ella, tapándose con un velo y dejando en sus manos un papelito estrujado. El hombre aprieta el papel y cada quien sigue avanzando por su lado. La mujer se desaparece de la faz de la tierra entre el tumulto y el hombre atraviesa un túnel. Un pequeño individuo lo observa. Presiona su oreja para contactarse con su compañero, tenían que verse cerca del túnel. ¿Punto de referencia? Ladeó la cabeza, adyacente a un puesto de frutas. Al héroe de nuestra historia se le dificulta un poco más siendo tan poco el espacio. Pero como dicen: Atropellar para marcar el paso. Ve el túnel y se desliza hacia su compañero.

-¡Raimundo, por aquí! ¡aquí! –hace unas señas con las manos.

-¿Omi? ¿eres tú pequeño amigo? Casi ni te reconocía, me alegra de verte, ¡¿qué onda allá abajo?! –Raimundo frota su pelada cabeza en broma, Omi se zafa de mala gana.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso cada vez que me ves! Escucha, tengo información para ti... –susurra- toma este túnel y vas a llegar al otro lazo...

-Lado.

-¡Eso también! Como iba diciendo, al otro lado del bazar. Si vas por la izquierda, hallarás a un edificio...

-Por favor, especifica, aquí todos los edificios son iguales.

-Es el que tiene un balcón con una lona roja extendida frente al sol, creo que es el cuarto o el tercero, tienes que tocar tres veces la puerta y te pedirán la contraseña, la cual es: _Pudín de chocolate_ –Raimundo pone los ojos en blanco-, pero ten cuidado porque hay centinelas deambulando y acabo de ver a una mujer misteriosa darle un papelito a un hombre obeso. Y si mis instintos de tigre no me fallen, cosa que dudo muchísimo, también se dirigen a este mercado negro. Si las cosas se ponen feas, toma esto, creo que lo necesitarás más que yo.

-Gracias Omi –Raimundo recibe un cinturón sin saber exactamente cuál es su especialidad.

El agente encubierto cruza el túnel, aprovecha en colearse con un grupo de transeúntes así los guardias pensarían que iba con ellos y no sospecharían otra cosa. Dos hombres cuyas cabezas eran cubiertas con un velo disimuladamente miraron por el rabilo del ojo, pero no hicieron nada cuando vieron a Raimundo junto a los otros. Alzó la vista, vio el edificio que Omi le había descrito minutos atrás y lo reconoció por la lona roja justamente. Se separó de su grupo y tocó dos veces. Tal como se le dijo, le pidieron una contraseña, por el acento del guardia debía de ser ruso. _Tiene que ser un chiste. _El agente Pedrosa dio la contraseña y le permitieron el paso. Ahí encontró al hombre gordo que Omi había visto. No pudo verlo ya que estaba de espaldas, charlando con un sujeto, tal vez el comerciante de este lugar no tan pintoresco. Nada de lo que había allí era relativo a la cultura egipcia. Lo cierto, es que allí se conseguían toda clase de artefactos raros. No podía oírlos, no era lo suficientemente cerca. Agrandó los ojos cuando el comerciante le entregó el plutonio robado al gordo y éste a su vez recompensó con buena paga. Trató de tomar una foto, pero olvidó apagar el flash y ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta. Hora de alejarse de allí. Raimundo trató de huir por la puerta de entrada, pero allá fuera está plagado de centinelas. ¿Cuándo se multiplicaron en número? Y aquí venían el gordo y el flaco. El agente encubierto abrió una puerta, se ocultó.

Ambos se despidieron, el hombre obeso se fue, el otro volvió a su sitio. Probó con salir por la puerta de emergencia. Momento de usar el cinturón de Omi, al pulsar el botón, liberaba una cuerda que podía engancharse a cualquier zona alta. ¡Qué brillante! Podía salir saltando de edificio en edificio. Llamó a la agencia y se preparó para salir saltando de la escena.

El agente Pedrosa estaba de vuelta en la OCHS. Un helicóptero recogió tanto al agente Crudo como al agente Pedrosa. En el helicóptero estaba otro miembro importante del equipo. Ping Pong, un huérfano con un coeficiente intelectual por encima de 130, terminó la universidad a los 13 años y ahora trabajaba para la OCHS. Había echado un vistazo a las fotos que el protagonista le hizo al dispositivo y pudo obtener la marca del producto. La sede de dónde se adquirió residía en Nueva York, en una tienda llamada: El Caimán. En cuanto las últimas fotos que tomó en Egipto. Serían procesadas de repente. Probablemente si ubicaban al que robó el plutonio, podría decirles quién fue el interesado en comprárselo. Nuestro agente secreto se embarcaría a los Estados Unidos en busca de respuestas. El héroe miró su reloj de muñeca, a chequear.

-Perdóname Kim, empero, me temo que llegaré tarde a nuestra cita –se dirigió a Ping Pong- estoy listo, Ping, si dices que tengo que ir a Nueva York. Llévame.

-Admiro tu disposición, agente Pedrosa, ¡a los Estados Unidos! –ordenó al piloto.

_Tokio, Japón_

Entretanto, en el restaurante. La chica rechazó por sexta vez al jefe de comedor que venía a tomar nota de su pedido. _Lo siento, es que estoy esperando a alguien, _no comería hasta que su novio llegase. No sería divertido comer sola si lo hacía casi siempre. Además que tal vez él llegase justo cuando esté comiendo y no sería de buena educación. Se giró hacia al reloj. Han pasado una hora y media. A las diez, el restaurante cerraba.

-Raimundo, mi mor, ¿dónde estás? –se preguntó a sí misma preocupada. Y pensar que hace horas ella estaba tan feliz. Apoyó su semblante en su delicada mano. _Ojalá que no le haya sucedido nada malo, _temió. Miró los tulipanes y acarició sus pétalos, aburrida. Uno estaba tan marchito como se sentía la novia ahora mismo.

_Nueva York, Estados Unidos_

-Agente Pedrosa, antes de saltar –dijo Ping Pong-. Es posible que al principio, el encargado no quiera cooperar y se reúna con nuestro ladrón, es en ese instante que aprovecharemos y veremos de quién se trata así que lleva esto.

-Es un chicle, rico.

-¡No lo mastiques por ahora! En realidad es un dispositivo de rastreo, si alguien lo pisa, le seguiremos el rastro desde aquí. Te enviaré las coordenadas en tu mapa digital, aquí tienes y que la buena suerte te acompañe en tu misión.

-Gracias, Ping –el agente Pedrosa saltó en paracaídas desde el helicóptero.

Se cambió de ropa inmediatamente. Raimundo no sólo era un buen agente secreto si no un maestro del disfraz (todos los espías deben de serlo si van en una misión encubiertos). Con una prótesis falsa, su nariz tuvo una forma ganchuda. Lentes de contacto color café. Probó con una peluca rubia encrespada. Cuidó cada detalle, haciéndolo lo más realista posible. Y cuando vio que estaba listo, se dirigió a la tienda y se presentó al encargado, mascando el chicle. Un hombre de mostacho rizado, delgado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja curvando su rostro. Raimundo fingió mostrarse muy interesado en los novedosos artículos. Mientras iba deliberadamente paseándose por la tienda, buscando el mismo aparato que encontró en Río de Janeiro. El vendedor lo siguió con la mirada, entusiasmándolo con cada producto. Sí que venden mecanismos tecnológicos (gafas nocturnas, perritos mecánicos, mini cámaras, etc.). Hasta que el agente secreto dio con el aparato. Desinteresado y con el usual acento de un comprador curioso al que le llama algo la atención sobre los demás, preguntó qué era, para qué servía, si se vendía mucho y qué tipo de personas les sería útil. Ping Pong tenía razón. A pesar que le explicó qué y para qué, no contestó las dos últimas preguntas. Simuló una llamada y salió de la tienda, no sin antes de botar el chicle al suelo. Al salir, se aseguró que el dependiente de la tienda (según su identificación Salvador Cumo) pisara el chicle y restaba esperar. Revisó el reloj. Primero chequeó la hora en Tokio. _Todavía tengo tiempo. _

Y segundo, pasó al mapa digital. Perfecto, Ping Pong le transmitió las coordenadas. Supuso que el punto verde titilante sería Salvador Cumo. Escondido. Esperó cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Salvador no aguantó mucho para cerrar la tienda inesperadamente y salir. Fue cuando Raimundo le siguió la pista a una distancia prudente para asegurarse que Salvador no se diera cuenta que alguien lo seguía. Cruzaron varias callejuelas, dobló esquinas y trató de perderse en la multitud. De no ser por el rastreador tal vez lo hubiera logrado. Salvador llegó hasta una casa. Nadie parecía vivir allí. Cerraron la puerta. El rastreador apuntaba que estaba en el segundo piso y hay un guardia vigilando en la entrada. No podía entrar. Rodeó la casa (Ping Pong le aseguró que atrás había una ventana, podría asomarse y oírlos), con el cinturón que le había dado Omi, pudo encaramarse arriba. Se sujetó de la ventana. Salvador lo acompañaba una mujer rubia y sobre un escritorio, hay una laptop con una cámara web y en la pantalla hay un hombre.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que era Pedrosa, Jack, eso quiere decir que ya lo saben los de la Organización Secreta Christy Hui.

-No lo creo, pero sí lo sospechan. Diablos, el jefe no va a estar feliz cuando se entere que la OSCH está averiguando, me veo obligado a llamarle; creo que tendremos que adelantar los planes, iré a mi guarida secreta en Francia y yo personalmente enviaré las piezas que faltan en mi nave para que ninguno de ustedes, secuaces inútiles, lo estropeé.

-¿Tú guarida secreta en Francia?

-Sí, ya sabes, en Les Champs Èyseé. Mejor voy apresurándome, nos vemos dentro de poco.

El ladrón cortó el vídeo. Raimundo afortunadamente pudo tomarle una foto. Bajó la cabeza cuando la mujer dio la vuelta. Debía regresar a la base y contar lo que había descubierto en .

_Cuartel Secreto de la OSCH_

Ping Pong pudo terminar de escanear las fotografías que el protagonista pudo sacarle al ruin villano en Egipto y Estados Unidos. Llegaron a una conclusión. Justo cuando el director de la organización avisa a sus agentes a quién están enfrentando. El individuo fue identificado como Jack Spicer. Un conocido ladrón de guante blanco buscado por más siete países en el mundo. No robaba cualquier cosa insignificante si no objetos de gran valor, posteriormente los vendía en su mercado negro en Egipto a otros criminales. La pregunta es a quién vendió el plutonio. La OSCH ubicó la guarida secreta de Jack en un lujosísimo restaurante francés, en esa misma noche darían una apertura a un reconocido cantante invitado. Raimundo debe embarcarse a París y capturar a Jack finalmente, a riesgo de que pudiera ser una trampa.

_París, Francia_

Las copas de vino se levantan y chocan suavemente unas con otras brindando. El chandelier bañado en oro cuyos brazos cuelgan romboides perfectos de cristales que reflejaban el piso cubierto de cerámica y se alza sobre las cabezas de los clientes, sentados en sus respectivas mesas, engullendo y disfrutando de la gastronomía francesa. Otros se paran de sus asientes y bailan al compás de la tenue música. Las paredes adornadas con tapices y cuadros que narraban la historia de Francia. Esculturas, fuentes y macetas. En la esquina, hay una tarima donde han puesto un piano. Sentado sobre él, una joven mujer con un deslumbrante vestido de lentejuelas azules cantando. El agente Pedrosa se infiltró como un cliente más. Se vistió con un esmoquin negro y se encaminó hacia el lugar. Con la mirada barrió el salón. Todos se divertían comiendo, regocijándose en la música. En el ambiente se propagaba un aire frío (debieron haber encendido el aire acondicionado). Ninguna cara le era conocida hasta que vislumbró al lado de la cortina a un personaje con cabello rojo. Es Jack, lo encontró. Dio un paso cuando alguien se reapareció a su lado y agarró su mano. Era delicada, no era áspera, una mano femenina, pero no era la de su dulce novia. Se dio la vuelta.

-Hola guapo, ¿quieres bailar? –preguntó la chica con un tono de voz sensual. No esperó una respuesta y lo jaló hacia el centro. La tomó de la cintura y ella guindó sus brazos en torno a su cuello, se mecieron y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor del restaurant. Ella era joven e increíblemente bonita.

Claro, no podía compararse con Kim. Se supone que en este mismo momento debería estar con ella. Se lo prometió. Pero el mundo escogió este día precisamente para estar en peligro, no podía negar su misión. Hubiera podido cancelar la cita para evitar malos entendidos pero creyó que llegaría a tiempo. Raimundo sabía que su magnetismo animal atraía chicas bellas y exuberantes, pero en esta ocasión era una rarísima coincidencia. La canción terminó, ella lo llevó a su mesa, quería invitarlo a comer con ella para conocerse mejor, pero él le sonrió, se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella le devolvió el beso. Dándole el chance al agente introducir su mano en su cartera, puesta sobre la mesa y sacar una tarjeta. Se excusó con la dama y se marchó, guardando rápidamente la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Ella le siguió con la mirada, puso una mueca y presionando la gema de su collar, se pronunció en voz baja:

-_Aquí Shadow, acabo de ver al agente Pedrosa, va directo a la trampa de Jack. _

El agente Raimundo se reencuentra con su contacto en París, el agente Clay Bailey, quien disfrazado de camarero, circundaba el establecimiento. Raimundo soltó una maldición entre dientes. Había perdido de vista al bandido. Pero eso era lo de menos. Puesto que estalla una bomba lacrimógena que deja a media clientela inconsciente, herida y ocurrió dos muertes.

El pánico cundía entre las personas que seguían de pie, estas corrían desesperadas hacia la salida entre tose y tose. El agente Raimundo Pedrosa se cubre la nariz con un pañuelo y se agacha, debajo de la cortina de humo diferencia a Jack y a su séquito huir por la puerta de atrás, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín. Raimundo los sigue. Entretanto que el agente Bailey tira al suelo un aerosol que se encarga de absorber el humo presente en el aire. Raimundo sale y ve que Jack desaparece debajo la torre. Aprieta el paso y cruza el laberinto agachado, unos vigilantes corren hacia el restaurante. Debía de agradecer al cielo que Kimiko no estuviera allí. La torre está sobre una plataforma y sobresale con forma de pico en la cumbre. Trató jalar y empujar. Cuando se detiene a observar los jeroglíficos, descubre una ranura e inserta la tarjeta que robó a la señorita. Encaja a la perfección y la plataforma se levanta, revelando unas escaleras espirales que conducen a un pasadizo. Ingresa a la guarida de Jack Spicer.

La entrada se sella inmediatamente que entra y la luz se enciende. Él estaba esperándolo. Y sus cuatro amigos también, Jack trona los dedos y los hombres se abalanzan sobre nuestro agente. Lo agarran de la camisa y lo lanza como si fuera un juguete. Raimundo es más rápido y se reincorpora, devuelve el golpe con igual intensidad, derribándolo. Trata de atacar, el héroe se agacha y esquiva el golpe. Lo agarra de las piernas y lo deja caer. Otro le lanza un búmeran. Raimundo lo intercepta y se lo devuelve, el primero cae noqueado. El anterior utiliza una escoba como un arma, Raimundo se mueve hacia la derecha, eludiendo el primer golpe y en el segundo intento, la agarra y lo patea en el estómago. El enemigo se tambalea, el protagonista le arranca de las manos la escoba y ataca por debajo. El hombre se retuerce de dolor mientras se manosea en sus partes. El tercero da numerosas patadas en el aire. Raimundo recula y esquiva las patadas, se le escapa por la izquierda agachándose y utiliza la escoba como escudo de defensa, pero la destruye de una patada. Sorpresivamente el cuarto hombre, lo agarra por detrás y el tercero ataca a Raimundo, patea su abdomen dos veces seguidas. A la tercera, se da la vuelta y accidentalmente el agresor arremete contra su compañero quien cae al suelo. A continuación, saca una daga y trata apuñalarlo. Raimundo contiene su mano en el cuarto golpe y patea su estómago, sacándole el aire. Los otros dos hombres se incorpora, pero el chico los derriba con un puntapié que conectó su mandíbula y envió a ambos devuelta al suelo. Suspiró. Eso es todo. Y Jack todavía no ha escapado, abre la portezuela de la nave y se dirige al ladrón.

-¡No, por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡aprecio mucho mi vida, te daré todo lo que quieres!

-No te haré nada, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar –afirmó, sujetándolo de la chaqueta.

_Cuartel Secreto de la OSCH_

Raimundo pudo sacarle a Jack la verdad al tiempo que lo llevó para interrogarlo. Cubrió su cabeza con un costal y se lo llevó al cuartel para que nadie supiera dónde está ubicado salvo por los miembros. Ping Pong notó que en su chaqueta llevaba un raro símbolo. El símbolo de Heylin, una marca que tienen todos sus integrantes. El Heylin es una organización que mantiene vínculos con la mafia, ofertas y contrabando de armas. Nunca han sido capturados y podría decirse que es el dolor de cabeza de la humanidad. Su dirigente fue Hannibal Roy Bean, pero hay rumores que hay otra persona al mando y es este jefe a quien Jack vendió el plutonio, se hace llamar Chase Young. Él es quien ha pedido a Jack una serie de artículos y el último fue el plutonio, quién sabe para qué cosa. A Jack, Chase no le inspiraba confianza ni siquiera para decirle cuál es la guarida de Heylin, pero sabía de su habilidad para robar y por eso le contrató. Sin embargo, Omi notó que en Jack, su bota pisaba una hoja. Ping Pong la recogió con unas pinzas. El agente Bailey, quien también estaba a bordo, lo tradujo que si sabían de dónde era la hoja, averiguarían dónde Chase se escondía. Entretanto que Ping Pong lo averiguase. El agente Bailey se acercó al agente Pedrosa y le entregó en una cajita, el resultado de su misión en Francia.

-Aquí tienes.

-¿Es este, de verdad? ¿el diamante de fuego? ¿será cierto lo que dicen que está iluminado por la llama del fuego eterno? –preguntó, abriendo la cajita.

-Pues no sé, pero de que es uno de los diamantes extraídos de la parte más profunda del volcán, es ese, costó un dineral y tuve que poner de mi parte.

-Muchas gracias, amigo. Yo espero que le guste a Kim.

-De veras esa chica tiene que ser demasiado especial para que decidas gastar todo lo que tienes para comprarle ese anillo y sentar cabeza. Bueno supongo que algún día ibas dejar de corretear a mujeres por aquí y por allá.

-Sí, es muy especial, Clay… –Raimundo chequeó la hora en su reloj-. Maldición, no podré llegar a tiempo, Kimiko me matará por no haber ido a la cena.

-_Francamente habrá más posibilidades de que te mueras congelado que morir a manos de tu novia –_respondió Ping Pong- analicé la muestra y sé de dónde proviene. Chase se oculta en las montañas nevadas, concretamente en Moscú, Rusia. La chaqueta y las botas de Jack dicen lo que sus ojos no vieron, lo siento Raimundo, pero el destino del mundo es primero.

-Lo sé –respondió triste.

_Moscú, Rusia_

Raimundo se colocó su traje experimental, fue enviado a Moscú. Mientras el agente Bailey se encargaba que Jack pagara los años que correspondía tras las rejas. Se tiró en paracaídas. Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le atestó que iba a necesitar otro paracaídas, se llevó uno de emergencia. Con la cuerda espía y sus habilidades en el alpinismo de su experiencia en la cámara de simulación. El héroe logra escalar la montaña, llegar hasta una caverna. Lucía como una cueva ordinaria, pero en su negocio nada es normal. Mientras Raimundo buscaba un interruptor normal, tropezó con una roca que accionaba la entrada secreta y penetró en la guarida de la Organización Heylin. Oía el rumor del agua caer. Hacía mucho frío. Al igual que en Brasil había cámaras de seguridad, centinelas y rayos láseres. Este fue el primer reto que afrontó nuestro protagonista, nada que pudiera salir mal. Logró burlar los rayos láseres. Pasó inadvertido delante de las cámaras de seguridad. Evadió a los guardias, encerrándolos en una habitación. Al intentar abrir una puerta, presionando las teclas de la computadora en un intento de abrirla. Pero de todas maneras activó una alarma que alertó a los centinelas.

Tenía que esconderse. Y sin embargo, la verdadera trampa no era esa si no cuando las luces se apagaron. De un segundo a otro, Raimundo fue capturado. Aprehendieron sus manos, lo amordazaron y subieron por un ascensor, irían a ver al jefe directamente. El agente secreto voltea y mira lo qué han hecho con el plutonio: Una bomba. Con que para eso era, el jefe se da la vuelta en su asiento. Los hombres obligan a Raimundo arrodillarse, apuntan su cabeza con una metralleta uno de ellos y lanzan su mochila-paracaídas a un metro de distancia.

-¡Oh agente Pedrosa te estaba esperando! Me ahorro las presentaciones porque estoy seguro que sabes con quién estás hablando.

-Chase Young.

-En efecto, llegas a tiempo para contemplar en asientos de primera fila el lanzamiento de mi bomba, pero no quería comenzar hasta que vinieras porque sabía que lo harías.

-¿Así que para eso querías el plutonio? ¿para armar una bomba? ¡¿qué planeas hacer con ella?!

-No es una bomba, son _las _bombas... –chasquea los dedos y detrás de una cortina, hay miles réplicas de ellas- planeo lanzar cada bomba que sea necesaria y destruir cuál lugar sea para atraer la atención suficiente así provocaría el levantamiento de una tercera guerra mundial.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Una vez que haya logrado mi plan, numerosos países estarían muy interesados en comprar armamento para mantenerse en la guerra, ¿y quién crees que se las va a proporcionar?

-Ah, entiendo, "traficante de armas". Si los países están interesados en comprar tus armas te enriquecerías los bolsillos, serías el único que te beneficiaría una guerra.

-Veo que captas rápido, agente Pedrosa, ¿ahora, dónde voy a lanzar mi bomba? Podría ser en Río de Janeiro, Brasil, donde vive tu familia o tal vez Tokio, Japón, un pajarito me dijo al oído que tienes una novia allá.

-¡TE JURO QUE SI LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI FAMILIA O A KIMIKO, YO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS TE ASESINO, YOUNG!

-Eso que dices suena divertido porque mirándote, estás amarrado, no tienes escapatoria, no vas a salir vivo de esta, agente Pedrosa –aseguró, soltando una risita.

Sólo una mente tan perversa y cruel como la de Chase podría ocurrírsele tan macabro plan y después de mucho vacilar, decidió que destruiría a ambas ciudades a la vez. Ordenó a sus hombres alistar una segunda bomba y que prepararan el blanco con destino Tokio, Japón y Río de Janeiro, Brasil. Volarían las ciudades en pedazos, Chase se reiría una última vez en la cara del protagonista y luego le dispararían en la cabeza, de otro modo jamás le contaría de su plan. Raimundo tenía que salir vivo. Por suerte, Ping Pong actualizó una aplicación a su reloj de muñeca, éste también sería capaz de disparar rayos láseres como el amuleto que siempre le colgaba en el cuello. Sus manos estaban atadas, pero podía moverse los dedos y haciendo un doble esfuerzo pulsó el botón y cortó las sogas. El rayo láser rebotó contra la lámpara, brincó en el acero y pinchó el trasero de uno de los secuaces del antagonista. Éste se estremeció y cayó sobre el botón de encender de la primera bomba, justo cuando estaban programando a la segunda bomba. Chase se sobresalta y se da la vuelta. Algo había pasado. Mientras los guardias que vigilaban al agente se distraían, Raimundo aprovechó bien aquel instante y embistió a los dos. Cogió la metralleta de uno de ellos y disparó un sinnúmero de balas hacia las lámparas. Dejando el cuarto a oscuras igual como lo emboscaron. _Un truco no puede engañar dos veces a un agente_. Le quitó el arma de fuego, golpeó con la culata en el estómago del dueño y cayó inconsciente. Chase vociferaba, enfurecido, sus hombres no fueron tan inteligentes como para quitarle al espía sus cosas de espías. Raimundo se acercó al panel. No podía hacer nada para detener a la primera bomba, por más botones que apretó y contraseñas que buscó. Estaba en cuenta regresiva. Lo único que podía hacer era redirigir su destino: De Tokio, Japón a Moscú, Rusia, las montañas nevadas. Tras modificar cuál era el nuevo objetivo. Abandonó el tablero. Este lugar se iba a poner feo en minutos, lo mejor será escapar. Justo cuando Chase acciona el interruptor de emergencia.

-¡Allí está, se ha escapado! ¡atrápenlo, cuerda de inútiles!

-Me encantaría quedarme a pelear, en serio, pero tengo una cita a la que acudir –Raimundo guiñó un ojo. Recuperó la mochila-paracaídas. Destruyó una de las ventanas, lanzando un control remoto al vacío y saltó por la ventana. Jaló el cordón y el paracaídas se abrió.

-¡PEDROSAAAAAAAAAA! –la bomba provocó un derrumbe en las montañas. Pero para la suerte bendita del protagonista, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para sufrir daños. Listo, la misión está casi cumplida. Ahora falta su cita con Kimiko.

_Tokio, Japón_

Harta de tener que esperar. Kimiko se fue del restaurant antes que el jefe de comedor dijera que iban a cerrar. Pidió un taxi y regresó a su casa. Tuvo que ser fuerte para evitar que una lágrima se desbordara de sus ojos. _Recuerda el rímel, recuérdalo. _Raimundo viajó a Tokio, una vez que su labor en Rusia concluyó. Corrió desesperado por toda la ciudad. Empujaba a las personas. Saltó por encima de los autos aún cuando la luz marcaba: "alto". Saltó por un cristal que dos hombres levantaban. Se agachó debajo de un mueble. Zigzagueó al llegar a la entrada del metro. Flanqueó una floristería, cogió un ramo al azar y pagó al dueño apenas iba saliendo para cerrar.

-¡Quédese con el cambio! –le gritó.

Un chico que cortejaba a su novia, le regalaba una caja de bombones con forma de corazón. Cuando Raimundo pasó de repente y se llevó la caja. En su lugar, le dejó dinero.

-¡Perdóname, pero yo la necesito más!

Si bien, era efectivo brasileño. Debían canjearla por yuanes para hacer uso del dinero. No podía entrar en el edificio a menos que fuera propietario o inquilino de algún apartamento. Pero Raimundo es un agente secreto y para él las cerraduras no son problemas. Kimiko se había puesto un camisón que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, acababa de salir del baño y se preparaba para dormir cuando alguien tocó su puerta. ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Ella abrió la puerta. Raimundo estaba frente con un ramo de claveles y una caja de chocolates. En su celular, tecleó un mensaje que decía: PERDÓNAME, en mayúscula. Kimiko dio un respingo. Iba a trancarle en sus narices la puerta cuando él lo evitó.

-Espera Kimiko, escúchame: No fue mi intención, pero se me presentaron cosas del trabajo a último momento, creí que estaba libre el día de hoy y justo cuando iba hacia allá, ellos me llamaron, no podía negarme...

-¡¿No fue tu intención dejarme plantada en el restaurant?!

-Lo sé, mi princesa, entiende que es...

-Tu trabajo -dijo molesta, sin verlo a los ojos- pero a veces desearía que no lo fuera- dijo, en un hilo de voz-. ¡Me prometiste que estarías allí aunque te llamaran del trabajo! ¡Rai, yo te esperé horas como una tonta en ese lugar, esperando que llegaras y nunca lo hiciste! –lo empujó, adolorida- ¡esta no es la primera vez que me haces esto, ya no puedo confiar en ti! No podemos seguir así, lo siento, tal vez sería mejor para los dos que terminemos...

-¡No, hermosa, no me digas eso!... –Raimundo se arrodilló ante ella- te juro que voy a hacer todo lo inhumanamente posible que esté a mi alcance para llegar a tiempo a mis citas, pero no digas que terminamos, no me obligues a arrancarte de mi corazón porque no puedo. No puedo pasar un minuto en que te vea a tus ojos sin perderme en tu mirada, soy incapaz de pretender que no siento nada cuando te miro, me es imposible escuchar que otra cosa que los latidos de mi corazón cuando estoy contigo, te necesito a mi lado, Kimi, porque te amo. Lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos si quieres, sé que me porté mal en no avisarte, pero en serio créeme cuando te digo que creía que podía terminar y acudir con nuestra cita, en serio que quería cenar contigo esta noche; te traje chocolates, tus favoritos y flores... Por favor, acepta como una ofrenda de perdón, perdóname, Kimiko, te lo pido –la chica apenas tomó las flores y olisqueó. En verdad, olían delicioso. Y sí, tenía razón cuando dijo que le gusta el chocolate. Mostró una sonrisa pequeña.

-Ya, no importa, está bien, entiendo. Levántate.

-Pero espera, ¿no vas a abrir la caja de chocolates? Quizás no cenaste esperando que llegara y tal vez calme un poco del hambre, házmelo como un favor para saber si me perdonas –le suplicó. Kimiko abrió la caja y en el centro, donde faltaba un chocolate había un anillo.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

-Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa, tal vez la cena no ocurrió, pero si cumplí con la promesa al menos. Adelante.

La chica lo tomó, curiosa. En el interior de la montura había una inscripción. Lo leyó. Casi el corazón se le cae a los pies y la quijada se le desencaja totalmente porque en la hermosa sortija está inscrito: _Kimiko Tohomiko, ¿te casarías conmigo? _Raimundo miró a su novia, seguía en shock por la proposición.

-Y bien, señorita Tohomiko, ¿aceptaría en convertirse en mi esposa?

-Sí... sí, sí, sí, ¡un millón de veces sí! –exclama contenta. Raimundo sonrió. Emocionada, la chica saltó a sus brazos. La pareja se fusionó en un apasionado beso de amor. Y así, señores, podemos concluir esta historia con la máxima seguridad: _Misión cumplida._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>*Dragón Zafiro, un Shen Gong Wu muy peligroso, seguramente muchos se acuerdan de él para quienes hayan visto al menos el episodio 8 de la serie.<strong>

**A/N: Y este fue el desenlace de la historia, nuestro héroe tenía que ser recompensado de alguna forma, además de que ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que es tener una novia bella que vive al otro lado del mundo, debe de ser agotador para el protagonista recorrer mitad del mundo para llegar puntual a sus citas. Raimundo eres un pícaro. Toda una historia de espías donde hubo de todo aliados, mujeres fatales, peleas, cosas de espías, secuaces, planes maestros, jefes malvados, explosivos, amor, etc. Toda una variedad en una historia de XS. Muchas gracias a los demás personajes del elenco de XS y XC por aceptar participar en esta mini historia al estilo James Bond. ¿Algo más por agregar? Sí: ¡I love so much, Raimundo! **

**¿Lindo, no? Apreciaremos la llegada de sus reviews, consejos, inquietudes, complejos y traumas. ¡Goodbye! **


End file.
